YOURS
by Aoi Aorin
Summary: Dia muncul tiba-tiba di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu alasan dia berada disini. Tapi aku terlalu bahagia hingga melupakan fakta kenapa dia ada disini. Kenapa berada di kamarku. Kenapa berada di dunia ini. Hanya saja, aku merasa takut dia menghilang. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya kumiliki terhadapmu, Aomine Daiki? / AominexReader! Chap 4!UP
1. Chapter 1

**YOURS**

_**By Aoi**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warn: AU! AominexReader! Typo! And etc.**_

_Summary: Dia muncul tiba-tiba di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu alasan dia berada disini. Tapi aku terlalu bahagia hingga melupakan fakta kenapa dia ada disini. Kenapa berada di kamarku. Kenapa berada di dunia ini. Hanya saja, aku merasa takut dia menghilang. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya kumiliki terhadapmu, Aomine Daiki?_

.

.

.

.

"Ck~ aku tak habis pikir dengan duniamu. Benar-benar tidak ada menariknya bahkan permainan basket disini lebih buruk dari permainan basket di duniaku," seru pemuda berkulit tan di sebelahku dengan malas.

Aku meliriknya sebal. "Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu Daiki-_kun! _Permainan di duniaku itu _normal,_" ujarku dengan menekankan di kata 'normal'. "Permainan di duniamu itu yang aneh! Nggak normal banget!"

"Cih! Lemah seperti itu kau bilang normal?" tanyanya tak percaya kepadaku.

Uh~ menyebalkan! Selalu seperti ini, setiap aku ajak pemuda bersurai biru tua ini keluar entah jalan-jalan atau menonton basket pasti berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang tak kunjung berakhir. Masalahnya ya tidak jauh-jauh dari duniaku dan dunia_nya_.

Oh, kalian bertanya siapa pemuda yang ku maksud? Dia Aomine Daiki! Benar, Aomine yang _itu._ Mantan _ace _SMP Teikou dan _partner _lama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Pertandingannya membosankan," keluh Aomine kembali untuk yang kesekian kali.

Aku sungguh sudah lelah dengan semua keluhannya. Aku berdiri tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, kemudian aku mengarahkan telunjukku terhadapnya.

"YA SUDAH KALAU BEGITU!" teriakku . "Kau pulang sana ke duniamu! Yang kuat dan 'normal' itu! Pulang sana! Dasar Ahomine!" ucapku mengeluarkan seluruh emosiku yang aku pendam sejak tadi. Setelah itu aku berjalan menjauhi kursi penonton.

"O-oi!" panggil Aomine. Tanpa ku tahu—karena aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan Aomine—aku sudah menarik perhatian penonton selain diriku dan Aomine. Akibatnya, karena aku sudah pergi duluan, Aomine jadi pusat perhatian menggantikanku. "Tch!" decihnya kemudian berdiri mengejarku.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau berniat meninggalkanku?" tanya Aomine sambil mensejajarkan langkahku yang nyaris berlari ini. "Hei…" panggilnya kembali ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku.

Aku berhenti berjalan kemudian membalikkan badanku hingga kami saling berhadapan. Tinggiku yang tak lebih dari 165 cm membuatku harus mendongak ke arahnya.

"Dengar ya, Daiki-_kun, _aku memang sudah bosan dengan perkataanmu tentang perbedaan dunia kita. Oke, memang sangat berbeda," _Tentu, kau kan cuma tokoh fiksi dan duniamu. _Lanjutku dalam hati. "Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Aku punya nama! Jangan seenaknya panggil 'hei', 'oi' atau apapun panggilanmu buatku! Intinya aku punya nama! Ingat itu."

Setelah mengatakannya aku berjalan kembali meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri—entah memikirkan apa. Oh, memangnya aku peduli?! Bahkan jika nanti dia tersesat ketika berusaha kembali ke rumahku, aku tidak peduli! Toh, dia bukan tanggung jawabku.

Si Ahomine itu.

Akh, aku jadi mengingat kenapa dia bisa berada disini. Di dunia dimana seharusnya ia tidak ada. Oh, sialnya aku! Bahkan penciptanya tidak pernah tau karakternya ada disini. Lalu kenapa aku yang harus mengurusinya? Sial, sial, sial, si—

Eh? Tapi benarkah aku sial? Ini Aomine lho. Aomine Daiki!

.

.

.

_**Dua hari yang lalu…**_

_Pukul 8 malam aku masih menekuni kegiatanku sejak 2 jam yang lalu, yaitu membaca _manga _kesukaanku. Tidak salah lagi yaitu _Kuroko no Basuke _karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Oh, sungguh! _Manga _yang sukses bikin aku _melting. _Apalagi dengan salah satu karakter yang menjadi _main-antagonist _di anime season 1-nya. Benar, yang kulit hitam eksotisnya sangat menawan. Aomine Daiki._

"_Akh! Gila! Keren!" teriakku semangat. Bahkan komik yang kupegang kini nyaris sobek karena aku memegangnya dengan erat—meremasnya. "Seandainya Aomine Daiki itu sungguh nyata bukan hanya fiksi! Huhu~ Daiki-_kun…_" ulangku berulang-ulang sembari terus menatap gambar Aomine di halaman komik yang ku baca._

_Kruyuk~_

_Eh? Pandanganku turun dari komik ke perutku. Dan aku baru teringat karena keasyikan dengan kegiatanku membaca _manga, _aku sampai lupa belum makan! Wajar sih perutku bersuara keras gitu. Biasanya kan ada Mama yang mengingatkanku untuk makan, karena malam ini Mama ada urusan aku jadi lupa makan._

"_Lapar…" Aku pun dengan terpaksa meletakkan komik di kasur. Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambil makanan yang tadi sempat dibuatkan oleh Mama. Selesai makan, aku menonton TV, sebuah drama yang bercerita tentang seseorang dari dimensi lain yang datang ke bumi. Ah, dasar! Ceritanya aneh banget, mana mungkin di dunia ini akan ada yang seperti itu. Sutradanya terlalu banyak berkhayal. Gerutuku sambil memakan snack yang ku beli tadi sepulang sekolah._

_BRAK!_

"_Eh?" Aku mendongak ke kamarku yang ada di lantai 2, aku mendengar suara benda keras terjatuh dari kamarku. Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri. Imajinasiku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa itu? Apa? Aku juga sedang sendirian di rumah, bagaimana kalau itu hantu? Kyaaa! Aku takut! Batinku berlebihan berkata._

_Tapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkan rasa takutku, aku memberanikan diri ke atas untuk melihat benda atau apapun itu yang terjatuh di kamarku. Uuh~ bahkan baru setengah jalan aku sudah ketakutan. Sesampainya di depan kamarku yang pintunya tertutup rapat, aku mencoba menormalkan degup jantungku. Ayolah, jangan takut! Mungkin itu hanya salah satu barangku yang jatuh karena angin? Ya mungkin begitu._

_Dengan perlahan namun pasti aku memegang kenop pintu kamarku dan memutarnya pelan sekali, setelah itu kubuka, berharap tidak menimbulkan suara. Entahlah apa yang kutakutkan tapi jaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu, tidak salah bukan?_

_Mencoba meyakinkan diriku kembali, aku membuka pintu kamarku lebar. Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah…_

"_AAAAAA! Mama! Ada cowok di kamarku! Maaa…" teriakku berlebihan dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar kaget dan takut. Setelah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan tanpa hasil—karena aku sendirian di rumah—aku memberanikan diri mendekati sosok pemuda yang terbaring di kasurku membelakangiku. Entah, suaraku sedang tidak sekeras biasanya atau telinga pemuda ini yang terkena gangguan sehingga tidak terusik dengan suaraku ini. Padahal kalau suaraku sekeras biasa aku bisa membangunkan seisi rumah._

_**Sosok itu laki-laki.**__ Sudah kupastikan sejak awal._

_**Dia memiliki kulit berwarna coklat. **__Entah kenapa membuatku teringat tokoh fiksi favoritku._

_**Dia juga memiliki rambut biru muda. **__Tambah satu faktor lagi yang mengingatkanku pada karakter favoritku._

_Apa jangan-jangan aku sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak membayangkan 'suami'-ku itu? Oh, gawat! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku dibawa ke psikiater oleh Mama._

_Setelah benar-benar berada di sampingnya, aku tambah yakin pemuda ini 99% mirip dengan karakter itu. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, kulitnya, wajahnya bahkan gerakan halus yang tercipta di badannya. Aku tidak salah lihat! Atau bahkan berhalusinasi._

_Pemuda yang entah darimana ini mirip dengan Aomine Daiki!_

_Yah, tapi itu belum pasti kalau aku belum memastikan wajahnya. Jadi, keberanian yang ada di dalam diriku kukumpulkan kembali lalu kupegang bahunya dan dengan tenagaku, kubalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke atas dan…_

"_AOMINE DAIKI!" seruku tanpa sadar. Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya, bahkan degup jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Sekarang, aku tidak perlu keyakinan apapun. Pemuda ini benar-benar mirip 100% dengan Aomine Daiki yang kulihat di anime ataupun kubaca di komik. Oh Tuhan! Kau benar-benar baik, mengirimkan Aomine Daiki kemari._

_Aku sangat bahagia hingga melupakan satu hal penting. Yaitu…_

_Bagaimana bisa ada Aomine Daiki di kamarku—ah bukan, tapi di dunia ini?!_

.

.

.

Ah, benar. Sejak kedatangan pertama kalinya Aomine kemari aku belum benar-benar memikirkan kenapa dia bisa ada disini, di dunia ini. Bahkan, ilmuwan paling cerdas pun akan sulit menerima hal ini dan tidak tahu jawabannya. Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di dunia ini? Apa alasannya?

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku, entah kenapa tanganku tiba-tiba sulit digerakkan untuk membuka pintu. Malah, mataku menatap jauh ke langit. Hal ini sudah sangat mempengaruhiku. Bagaimana? Kenapa? Aku ingin mencari tahu jawaban tersebut.

Aku mundur satu langkah. Keinginanku untuk pulang menghilang, aku berbalik lalu berlari ke tempat dimana aku meninggalkan Aomine tadi. Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalinya? Bagaimana kalau… dia menghilang? Terlalu banyak ketakutan dan kekhawatiran dalam diriku. Dan ketakutan terbesarku adalah dia menghilang tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Apapun alasan dia datang kemari, itulah yang kutakutkan.

Karena semenyebalkan apapun dia, 2 hari terakhir ini telah jadi hari paling istimewa dalam hidupku. Yang dapat kupastikan adalah karena kehadirannya.

.

.

.

_**Dua hari yang lalu…**_

"_Berisik!" ucap pemuda yang sedang kuteriak-teriakkan kehadirannya ini tiba-tiba. Aku langsung terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan rasa was-was. "Uh, silau," keluhnya sambil berusaha bangun._

_Aku masih berdiri di samping dirinya dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Meskipun aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya tapi rasa takut masih ada dalam diriku. Seyakin-yakinnya aku dengan sosok yang kuyakini sebagai Aomine Daiki ini, tapi tidak memungkinkan jika dia adalah orang lain yang operasi plastik lalu menyusup ke kamarku berusaha melakukan sesuatu terhadapku namun malah tertidur kemudian… _Stop! _Kenapa di keadaan genting seperti ini aku malah memainkan imajinasi gilaku?_

"_Sial!" desahku lirih tanpa sadar dan itu sukses membuat pemuda yang kuyakini Aomine ini menatap ke arahku dengan mata yang disipitkannya. Oh tidak, dia manis sekali! Ah, kalau bukan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini aku pasti akan memeluknya._

"_Satsuki?" tanyanya lirih._

_Oh, dia memanggil teman masa kecilnya, apa jangan-jangan dia menganggapku sebagai Momoi Satsuki? Oh, tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung… Dan lagi kakiku sulit bergerak!_

"A-ano…" _panggilku amat pelan. Aku memberanikan diri. "Siapa?" Dan menanyakan siapa dirinya. Bodoh sekali~_

"_Uuh—" Aomine—baiklah! Aku sudah yakin dia Aomine Daiki—mengacak rambutnya sehingga makin berantakan lalu menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku rasa dia masih ling-lung, aku pun begitu Daiki-_kun. _"Kau bukan Satsuki?"_

"_Aa… Iya, bukan," jawabku tak jelas._

"_Hah?"_

"_M-maksudku aku bukan Satsuki, Da—eh, Aomine-_san," _kataku gugup._

_Ia masih memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ah, tolong berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, aku jadi makin ingin memelukmu, Daiki-_kun! _T.T_

"_Lalu kau siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan tajam. _Hidoi~ _tapi tampan…_

"E-etto." _Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjukku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari Aomine ke arah lain. "Aku (your full name). Aku tentu mengenalmu!" Lihat poster siapa saja yang ada di dinding kamarku, kau, Daiki-_kun. _Lanjutku dalam hati. "Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku juga mempertanyakan hal sama."_

_Matanya menyipit tajam lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarku, poster Tim Teikou dan tentu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _dari Akashi Seijuuro hingga Kuroko Tetsuya meskipun paling banyak poster Aomine Daiki—pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini._

"_Kau… penguntit?"_

_Hah?_

_Apa dia bilang?_

_Aku penguntit?! Demi apa! Bagaimana bisa dia menyimpulkan aku sebagai penguntit? Beginikah sifat seorang Aomine Daiki yang sebenarnya? Rasanya mau menangis. T.T_

"_Mana mungkin!" Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada dan menatapnya. "Tidak mungkin aku menjadi penguntit, aku hanya… Hanya kagum dengan kalian. Dan aku bukan penguntit! Ingat itu!"_

_Aomine menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Aku tahu, kau pasti menculikku untuk dijadikan salah satu koleksimu kan?"_

_Hoo… Tuduhannya sangat kejam! Benar-benar pria jahat!_

"_Dengar ya, Aomine Daiki! Aku tidak peduli apapun tanggapanmu terhadapku tapi ingat! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa ada di kamarku, muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa! Bahkan itu mustahil! Dengar dan ingat! Kamar—tidak, dunia yang sedang kau lihat ini bukanlah duniamu. Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!" ucapku dengan penuh tekanan di setiap kalimat yang kuucapkan. Aku tidak peduli dia menganggapku gila atau apa, itu yang sebenarnya, cepat atau lambat dia harus tahu bahwa dia hanyalah tokoh fiksi yang diciptakan tangan manusia._

_Keadaan di kamarku mendadak menjadi sunyi. Aku masih mengatur irama napasku yang tidak beraturan, sedangkan Aomine kurasa masih memikirkan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa, keras sekali lalu menatapku dengan tatapan… merendahkan?_

"_Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapan anehmu itu? Pembohong sepertimu sebaiknya menjadi penulis. Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan upah dari hasil kebohonganmu itu." Dia tersenyum sinis lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. "Yah, anggap saja aku sedang baik hari ini Nona Penguntit, aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun."_

_Kemudian dia pergi tanpa menoleh kepadaku yang sangat marah! Sesuka-sukanya aku dengan Aomine Daiki tapi jika dihina seperti tadi aku tentu kecewa dan marah. Dengan asal, aku mengambil salah satu komik yang tadi kubaca dan berlari mengejarnya. Dia telah sampai di lantai bawah, aku berlari mendekatinya lalu dengan sekuat tenaga kulempar komik yang kupegang ke kepalanya._

"_Hei!" teriaknya marah setelah aku melemparkan komik yang kubawa tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?"_

_Mama… Dia memanggilku sialan? Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Hiks…_

"_Baca itu, bodoh!" balasku. "Dan kau akan sadar di bumi mana kau berpijak. Oksigen apa yang sedang kau hirup. Dan dunia mana kau kini sedang tinggali!"_

_Aomine menatapku aneh, tapi dia menurut untuk mengambil komik yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Ia membuka halaman asal tapi saat kulihat _cover _komik tersebut aku teringat. Itu adalah volume dimana Toou dikalahkan Seirin di _Winter Cup. _Oh tidak, bagaimana ini? Jika Aomine yang ada di hadapanku adalah Aomine sebelum Piala Musim Dingin maka sama artinya aku memperlihatkan masa depan kepadanya. Ah, cerobohnya aku…_

_Tapi ya sudahlah, itu juga salahnya dia menghinaku dan tidak mempercayai perkataanku. Meskipun aku berharap-harap cemas, semoga halaman yang dia buka bukan halaman dimana timnya telah dikalahkan oleh…_

"_Heh," dengusnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Timku kalah? Aku kalah?!"_

…_Seirin._

_Do'aku tidak terwujud._

"_Be-benar!" Aku ketakutan bagaimana reaksinya selanjutnya. "Itu adalah komik—dunia—dimana kau seharusnya berada." Aku jadi tahu dia adalah Aomine yang masih menjengkelkan dan belum tahu arti kalah. "Itu adalah tempat seharusnya kau tinggal. Bukan dunia ini. Kau hanyalah tokoh fiksi yang diciptakan pengarangmu, Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kau hanyalah 2D tanpa emosi bahkan tanpa roh yang mengisi dirimu!"_

_Aomine terdiam, ia menurunkan komikku lalu menatapku tajam._

"_Kau. Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Aku akan mendengarmu—tentu aku belum mempercayai semua perkataanmu."_

_Cih. Egonya masih ada dalam dirinya. Aku tahu dia sudah gusar akan perkataanku dan bukti yang kubawa. Tapi aku akan menceritakan sebatas yang kutahu dan berusaha tidak memperlihatkan 'masa depan' lagi kepadanya._

.

.

.

"Aomine…" Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menghirup oksigen dan mengurangi rasa lelahku. Setelah kembali ke tempat tadi aku meninggalkan Aomine, dia sudah menghilang. Dan kini aku sedang mencarinya. Dimana sih dia? Dasar bodoh! Menyulitkanku saja.

Khawatir? Tentu. Takut? Apalagi.

Aku takut tidak menemukannya, aku takut dia menghilang dan kembali ke dunianya tanpa pamit kepadaku. Bodoh! Dia bodoh. Meskipun aku menyebalkan, aku kan sudah 'merawat' dan 'menampungnya' selama 2 hari ini, kalaupun menghilang dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Dia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku. Harus…

"Kemana kau, Daiki-_kun…" _Aku lelah. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. "Daiki-_kun!_" teriakku dengan suara putus-putus. Setitik air mata sudah berada di sudut mataku. Jangan menghilang tolong… "Daiki-_kun.._" Jangan pergi…

"Hei!" Aku mengerjap pelan. Kurasa aku mendengar suara yang amat kukenal. "(Your name)!"

"Daiki-_kun!_" Aku tersenyum lebar lalu membalikkan badanku. Ketika kulihat rupanya, aku lega. Sangat lega. "Kau disini. Masih disini."

"Tentu, bodoh!" Dia tampak cuek. Kemudian dia mendekatiku lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dan kau untuk pertama kalinya memanggil namaku!" seruku bahagia.

"Berisik. Bisa diam tidak sih?" DIa tampak marah karena suaraku mengundang perhatian tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bahagia dia tidak menghilang. Aku bahagia dia masih disini.

Tanpa sadar aku mendekatinya lalu melingkarkan tanganku ke tubuhnya, memeluknya. Kepalaku kusandarkan ke dada bidangnya. Nyaman…

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berusaha melepaskanku. Tapi aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. "Memalukan sekali…"

"Daiki-_kun,_" panggilku menghentikan usahanya yang berusaha melepaskanku. "Aku tadi berpikir apa alasan kau datang ke dunia ini, aku berusaha memikirkannya dan menduga-duga berbagai alasan, namun aku tidak berhasil menemukannya. Daiki-_kun, _mungkin perkataanku ini terdengar konyol tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli alasan apapun kau didatangkan ke dunia ini, hanya saja," Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. "Hanya saja aku sangat bahagia kau masih disini. Kau tidak menghilang. Aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih Daiki-_kun._" –_untuk segalanya. Untuk hari-hariku yang semakin berwarna dengan kedatanganmu. Untuk kehadiranmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih._

_Aomine Daiki._

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

_Hallooo… Terimakasih sudah mampir di fanfic perdana Aoi di fandom Kurobas. Ada yang masih bingung dengan ceritanya? Enggak kan? Pasti enggak. Cerita Aoi kan nggak membingungkan cuma aneh /ngaku!/ ya, Aoi mengakui cerita ini aneh. Tapi pernah nggak sih kalian membayangkan chara fav kalian tiba-tiba ada di rumah kalian? Pasti pernah! Itu salah satu faktornya Aoi bikin cerita ini._

_Tapi, sebagai fic perdana dan fic kepulangan Aoi dari hiatus, semoga fic ini bisa menambah warna di fandom Kuroko no Basuke hehehe…_

_Keep or Delete?_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOURS**

_**By Aoi**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__**belongs to**__** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warn: **__**Semi!**__**AU AominexReader! Typo! And etc.**_

_Summary: Dia muncul tiba-tiba di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu alasan dia berada disini. Tapi aku terlalu bahagia hingga melupakan fakta kenapa dia ada disini. Kenapa berada di kamarku. Kenapa berada di dunia ini. Hanya saja, aku merasa takut dia menghilang. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya kumiliki terhadapmu, Aomine Daiki?_

**Chapter II**

.

.

.

.

"_Check! _Tidak ada yang ketinggalan," seruku saat mengecek lagi barang yang harus kubawa ke sekolah. Setelah itu aku menutup kembali tasku rapat. Saat aku melewati cermin, aku melihat pantulan wajah Aomine yang kelihatan lesu. Lucu sekali wajahnya.

Omong-omong ini sudah hari ketiga dia di dunia ini dan hari ketiga pula aku 'menampungnya'. Dan hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah kembali setelah libur selama 2 hari _plus _hari Minggu kemarin. Ah, cepat sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin libur.

Kemudian perhatianku kembali ke Aomine. "Kau kenapa Daiki-_kun?_" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hm. Tidak apa," jawabnya singkat. Ia sedang tiduran di kasurku meskipun matanya mengarah kepadaku. Aku jadi merasa risih dan malu,—uh pasti ini akibat kemarin ketika aku memeluknya. Ya, ya, Aomine memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi aku kan masih merasa malu.

Cepat-cepat aku menetralisir wajahku yang mulai memanas. "K-kau jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah di rumah. Aku akan pulang jam 3 nanti." Aku akan keluar kamar ketika dia memanggilku.

"Kau harus ke sekolah ya?" tanyanya.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang lalu membalikkan badanku, menatapnya yang kini sudah duduk di atas kasurku. "Aku masih cewek normal berumur 16 tahun yang harus pergi ke sekolah Aomine Daiki!"

"Oh begitu…" balasnya datar.

Cih. Ternyata dirinya masih menyebalkan.

"Aku pergi. Jaga rumah baik-baik dan jangan macam-macam!" perintahku.

"Ya, ya, Nona Penguntit."

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalaku. Aku menatapnya sinis lalu pergi keluar. Ah, sekolah. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan. Tidak membosankan. Do'aku di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

Tapi, segalanya akan berjalan baik kan meskipun aku meninggalkan Aomine di rumah sendirian? Semoga.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda pemiliki surai biru tua itu menatap pintu yang digunakan oleh gadis itu keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah. _By the way, _bicara tentang sekolah ia sudah lama tidak pergi ke sekolah sejak hari dimana dirinya datang ke dunia ini. Ah, kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh Satsuki dan anggota basket Tim Toou lainnya ya? Dia kan menghilang begitu saja. Apalagi Piala Musim Dingin sudah dekat malah dia jatuh ke dunia ini. Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya? Dia tak tahu. Atau… Mungkin berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena meskipun kurang dipercaya, ia sedikitnya tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pertandingannya dengan Seirin.

Komik. Ya, ia mengetahui hasil pertandingan Seirin melawan Toou dari komik di malam pertama ia berada disini. Aneh memang dan baginya sulit dipercaya tapi bukti-bukti lain sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak berada di dunianya tapi dunia dimana penciptanya berada. Lucu memang. Tapi Aomine mulai menerima hal itu bahwa ia bukan berada di dunianya.

Dia memang berada di Tokyo. Tapi bukan 'Tokyo'-nya. Dia berada di Jepang, tapi bukan 'Jepang'-nya. Dia berada di Bumi tapi itu bukan 'Bumi'-nya. Dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang bukan dunia dimana ada Satsuki, Tim Toou bahkan anggota _Kiseki. _Segalanya berbeda bagi Aomine.

Ia membaringkan dirinya kembali di kasur gadis itu. Mata biru tuanya menelusuri dinding kamar gadis itu yang dipenuhi oleh poster-poster dirinya dan anggota _Kiseki. _Yang paling banyak adalah poster dirinya dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Selain itu ada juga poster dimana ia tidak pernah merasa melakukannya. Seperti salah satu poster itu, ada dirinya dan Kuroko yang sedang melakukan _fist-bump_. Ia memang pernah melakukan itu dengan Kuroko tapi sewaktu SMP, sedangkan di poster tersebut ia dan Kuroko sedang memakai seragam tim basket SMA masing-masing.

Meskipun hanya menebak, tapi entah kenapa ia berpikiran bahwa kekalahan timnya dengan Seirin tidak membuat segalanya menjadi buruk. Aneh memang seorang Aomine berpikiran seperti itu ketika dia terus mengucapkan: 'Yang dapat mengalahkan aku adalah aku seorang'. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan senyum tipis yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

Sebenarnya Aomine ingin membaca kelanjutan komik-komik yang diperlihatkan gadis itu kepadanya tempo hari tapi gadis itu dengan liciknya menyimpan komik-komik itu dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat.

Katanya, "Tidak boleh Daiki-_kun. _Jika kau membaca komik-komik itu sama saja aku membacakan masa depan kepadamu."

Dasar gadis menyebalkan dan… aneh.

Ya, aneh. Karena kejadian kemarin ia menyimpulkan bahwa selain menyebalkan gadis itu juga aneh. Menyuruhnya pergi lalu tiba-tiba mencarinya dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat aneh bahwa dia bahagia kalau dirinya tidak menghilang. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Meskipun dia tidak dapat menyangsikan perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba menggelitiki dirinya waktu itu.

Dia hampir saja terlelap ketika merasa gerah jadi dia bangun dari acara 'mau tidur'-nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia mengambil pakaian kakak lelaki gadis itu untuk dipakainya.

.

.

.

"Hei! Melamun terus." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan bertemu dengan _hazel _sahabatku, Kotomi.

"Aku tidak melamun kok," sanggahku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela.

"Tidak melamun? Jangan bohong. Cerita padaku ada apa? Apakah salah satu karakter favoritmu ada yang mati lagi?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan nada penasaran yang terselip dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Kau pikir aku sefanatik itu hingga setiap karakter mati aku akan menangisinya terus menerus," kataku kepadanya sambil memicingkan mataku tajam.

"Yah," Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau kan memang seperti itu. Dulu kau bahkan menangis melihat kematian Ace sewaktu kita nonton bareng One Piece. Yah, aku tahu semua tentangmu, _girl._"

Aku tidak membantah. Memang, dulu aku sempat nyaris menangis ketika melihat kematian karakter-karakter favoritku di setiap anime yang kutonton. Terutama karakter yang seharusnya jadi 'suami' terbaruku, Portgas D. Ace harus mati. Aku memang sedih dan mengingatnya membuatku makin sedih, tapi saat ini aku bukan sedang sedih menyesali kematian karakter kesukaanku. Aku sedang risau apakah pemuda yang kutinggalkan di rumah baik-baik saja.

"Melamun kembali kan?"

Aku memajukan bibirku kesal. "Aku tidak melamun! Aku hanya merasa khawatir."

Kotomi memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Khawatir? Tentang apa? Kupikir kita tidak memiliki nilai ulangan yang harus di khawatirkan."

"Bukan itu…" Aku ingin menceritakannya, aku yakin Kotomi akan mendengarkan meskipun aku tidak yakin ia akan percaya. "Aku akan bercerita tapi tidak disini. Bisa tidak kau ke rumahku sepulang sekolah?"

Kotomi tampak berpikir. "Tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah hari ini aku kosong atau tidak. Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini _Okaa-san _selalu meneleponku untuk segera pulang atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah. Jadi…"

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Mungkin besok atau lain kali."

"Ah, sahabatku, kau memang paling bijaksana."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," kataku sambil membusungkan dada—membanggakan diri sendiri tentunya.

Kotomi terdiam sejenak lalu mengagetkanku dengan tepukannya.

"Kotomi! Kau mau merusak pendengaranku?!" ucapku kesal.

"_Gomen, gomen nasai. _Hanya saja, apa kau sudah membaca chapter terbaru Kurobas? Akashi memasuki—"

TIDAAAKKK! Jangan katakan _baka-_Kotomi!

Aku segera menutup kedua telingaku dan memandang keluar jendela—mengabaikan Kotomi yang masih dengan semangat apinya berbicara tentang segala hal yang tidak ingin kudengar yaitu chapter TERBARU KUROBAS!

"—kemudian Kagami—," Kotomi masih melanjutkan sedangkan aku masih tidak mendengarkan. Bhuahaha bicaralah sampai tenggorokanmu kering Kotomi-_chan, _aku tidak mendengarkan. Lalala~

"—begitu." Kurasa Kotomi telah mengakhiri _spoiler manga _favoritku. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan menatap Kotomi yang masih berpikir aku mendengarkan, tapi aku pikir dia mengerti dengan senyum-senyum anehku ini. "Lagi?! Kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi, (Your name)!"

"_Gomen!_" Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku. "Kau kan tahu aku bukan tipe pembaca yang membaca sesuatu yang ilegal." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku tidak peduli. Sedangkan Kotomi memasang muka sebal ke arahku.

"Cih, kau akan membacanya kelak jika rasa penasaranmu mengalahkanmu," yakin Kotomi kepadaku.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak yakin. Hahaha," balasku sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Pemuda berbintang Virgo kelahiran 31 Agustus itu tampak menguap lebar, ia berbaring di kasur yang selama ini di tempatinya—di kamar kakak gadis itu. Mencoba tidur tapi tak bisa meskipun ia sudah mencoba untuk tidur berapa kali pun. Uh, sial. Sejak berada di sini, dia sangat sulit untuk tidur. Bahkan beberapa hari ini dia hanya tidur 3-4 jam karena banyak hal yang dipikirkannya.

Menguap sekali lagi, akhirnya dia tertidur.

.

.

_._

"_Aomine_-kun!_ Aomine-_kun! Mou_—kau tidak latihan lagi?" Suara nyaring dari seseorang yang amat dikenalnya, Momoi Satsuki merasuki gendang telinganya._

"_Tch, berisik." Ia mengabaikannya kemudian berganti posisi tidur yang tadinya telentang._

"_Aomine-_kun_! Kau harus latihan. Ayo cepat." Suara Satsuki terdengar kembali, Aomine meskipun dengan jelas mendengarnya masih tidak ingin membuka matanya atau bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih ingin terlelap dalam tidurnya._

"_Aomine-_kun_!"_

"_Aomine-_kun_!"_

"…_-kun!"_

"Argh!" Mata Aomine seketika terbuka. "Sial!" decihnya kesal. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang sekitar dan masih sama. Ia masih di dunia yang berbeda. Sepertinya ia belum diperbolehkan kembali ke dunianya. Mimpinya tadi seperti bukan mimpi, entahlah, Aomine sulit menjelaskannya tapi ia merasa tadi nyata, tadi ada Satsuki di sampingnya sedang membangunkannya untuk latihan.

Meskipun singkat, ia merasa rindu dengan teriakan Satsuki seperti tadi. Padahal baru tiga hari ia disini bagaimana jika ia harus satu bulan bahkan lebih berada di dunia ini? Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan hal tersebut, ia tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di dunia ini. Ia harus kembali ke dunianya, ke tempat seharusnya berada.

Tiba-tiba ada suara benda terjatuh di lantai bawah dan rintihan seorang perempuan. Aomine pun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera keluar dari kamar. Apakah dia sudah pulang? Tanyanya dam hati.

Langkahnya tergesa-gesa menuruni setiap anak tangga, namun segera terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aduh, kakiku," rintih seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak muda itu sambil memegangi kakinya. Beberapa barang tampak terjatuh di sekitarnya. Rasanya ia masih belum sadar ada seorang pemuda di depannya.

Sedangkan Aomine mematung di tempat, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ingin menolong tapi apa reaksi yang akan diberikan pemilik rumah di depannya ini? Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa nantinya kepada Ibu dari gadis yang telah merawatnya itu.

.

.

.

_Banzai! _Akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Bebas juga dengan semua mata pelajaran yang membuatku sebal setiap harinya. Hahaha.

Aku mendongak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Ketika kulihat, oh, ternyata Kotomi. Ia tampak merengut dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya sambil merapikan beberapa bukuku yang masih tersisa di atas meja dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Dia mendekatiku, ponsel keluaran terbarunya digoyang-goyangkan di depanku.

"Sori. Kayaknya aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu. _Okaa-san _menyuruhku segera pulang katanya ada hal yang harus kulakukan untuknya." Ia tampak sedih ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Oh, begitu?" Aku memang sedikit merasa kecewa tapi apa boleh buat kurasa untuk saat ini hanya aku yang boleh mengetahui keberadaan Aomine. Belum saatnya ada yang tahu selain aku. Kurasa begitu.

"Baiklah, mungkin besok atau besoknya lagi," lanjutku ceria.

Kotomi menarik lenganku. "_Nee, nee, _memang tak bisa kauceritakan saja, eh?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak bisa. Ini bukanlah hal yang bisa diceritakan hanya dengan kalimat saja. Harus ada pembuktiannya agar kau percaya, Kotomi-_chan._"

"Kau sok serius, hm?"

"Hehe… Tidak kok. Ah lihat, semuanya sudah keluar, ayo jalan keluar bareng."

.

.

.

Aku turun di halte dari bus yang kunaiki tadi dari sekolah setelah ini aku akan berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah. Tidak jauh, sekitar 10 menit sampai. Aku berjalan riang ke rumah tanpa tahu bahwa di rumah sedang ada wawancara eksklusif antara penghuni baru rumahku dan Ibuku tersayang.

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini sudah 3 hari, Nak?" tanya seorang wanita kepada pemuda bersurai biru tua di hadapannya—Aomine.

Aomine mengangguk kaku. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia bingung harus mengatakan apa ke wanita di hadapannya ini. Takut salah bicara atau apa—tch, bukan Aomine sekali jadinya.

"Sebentar, sebentar, aku seperti pernah melihat wajahmu. Apakah kau salah satu teman anakku yang pernah datang ke rumah?" Wanita itu berhenti sebentar—tampak berpikir. Menggeleng—kacamatanya nyaris jatuh—ia melanjutkan, "Kurasa tidak juga. Tapi aku yakin pernah melihatmu. Apakah aku jadi pikun karena aku sudah tua?" Ia menatap Aomine. "Bagaimana, Nak? Apa aku kelihatan tua?"

Aomine terkekeh ringan, sepertinya ia tahu kenapa gadis itu cerewet. Dari siapa itu berasal, sekarang ia mengetahuinya. Ia berdehem pelan, "Uhm, mungkin Anda pernah melihat saya di suatu tempat," karangnya.

"Ah, _souka!_ Kurasa juga begitu," jawabnya sembari mengangguk. "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di rumah ini?"

Nah, ini dia pertanyaan yang ingin dia hindari. Bagaimana coba menjawabnya? Aomine bingung. Apakah dia harus jujur dan mengatakan kalau dia berasal dari dunia lain? Heh, tentu dia takkan percaya. Bagaimana ini? Akh, Aomine sangat benci dengan keadaan ini lebih benci daripada melawan tim lemah sekalipun.

"Nak?"

"Eh, iya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Siapa nama—"

"_Tadaima!_" Pertanyaan itu terputus ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis berpakaian seragam masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Daiki-_kun, _apa kau—eh?" Kedua matanya melebar kaget, terkejut. "Waah, Mama!"

.

.

.

"Jadi…"

Suara Mama bergaung di telingaku berulang-ulang seperti seorang hakim yang akan mengeksekusi penjahat. Menakutkan! Aku melirik pemuda di sampingku yang tampak gugup juga tapi menurutku dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan situasi ini. Dia juga tak berniat berbicara. Sial! APa dia mau melimpahkan penjelasan ini padaku? U-uh, aku kan bukan anak yang pintar bicara.

"Sayang, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mama sekali lagi.

Aku menghindari kedua mata Mama dan melihat sudut ruangan dimana foto keluargaku ada. "Itu Ma, dia ini temanku waktu aku kecil dulu," kataku berdusta.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi Mama mengenal semua temanmu waktu kecil dulu lho."

"Itu Ma," Aku memutar otakku dan terlintas sebuah cerita di otakku ini. "Mama ingat waktu kita pindah dulu ke rumah Nenek?" Mama mengangguk, aku melanjutkan, "Dulu kan kita pernah tinggal disana selama 1 bulan, aku ketemu sama dia, Ma. Saat itu aku belum pernah mengenalkannya ke Mama. Karena itulah Mama tidak mengenalnya," ceritaku dengan lancar. Di akhir kata aku tersenyum lebar untuk meyakinkan Mama bahwa ceritaku bukanlah karanganku saja. Maaf, Ma aku berbohong. Tapi sekali ini saja kok. Janji…

"Begitu. Seharusnya kalau kamu punya teman sedekat ini kenalin Mama sejak dulu. Apa jangan-jangan kalian pacaran?" tanya Mama dengan raut wajah bahagia. Eh, bahagia? Dan apa pertanyaannya tadi?

"Pacaran, Ma?" Aku tertawa. "Enggak kok. Kami tidak pacaran." Sebenarnya sih aku mau bilang, 'Dia bukan pacarku, Ma. Tapi suamiku.' Tapi tidak jadi, kurasa itu terlalu buruk untuk menjadi sebuah candaan. Haha.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

Aha! Aku sudah memikirkan jawabannya meskipun agak terlalu didramatisir sih. Peduli amat, yang penting kan Mama percaya.

"—gitu Ma. Jadi boleh kan dia tinggal disini sementara waktu?" tanyaku berharap-harap cemas. Sebaik apapun Mama kepadaku kan tapi tetap saja Aomine itu cowok. Bisa saja Mama tidak memperbolehkannya karena takut akan keselamatanku.

"Jadi orangtuamu sedang dalam masalah, Nak?" Mama mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aomine. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aomine tersenyum tipis."Yah, begitu, _Oba-san._"

"Baiklah, selamat datang di rumah ini—" Mama melirikku. Aduh, aku lupa memperkenalkan Aomine sama Mama.

"A—" Aomine membuka mulutnya, sesegera mungkin aku langsung meyela.

"Akashi," ucapku cepat. "Akashi Daiki, Ma. Daiki-_kun, _kenalin ini Mamaku."

Aomine mengangkat alisnya dan menatapku ketika aku menyebutkan 'Akashi'. Ah, maaf Daiki-_kun, _tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan namamu yang sebenarnya. Tidak boleh.

"Oh, Akashi Daiki-_kun, _nama yang lucu ya?" Mama menatap Aomine sambil tertawa. "Kau diterima disini, Akashi-_kun, _semoga betah ya. Kau juga bisa memakai kamar kakaknya yang kosong."

"Baik, _arigatou gozaimau._" Aomine menunduk singkat, dia bisa sopan juga ya? Hahaha.

"Nah, Mama mau keatas dulu. Belum mandi. Kalian… bisa menonton TV atau apa. Mama tinggal ya…" Mama melirikku singkat sambil mengedipkan matanya? Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Mama kok kayaknya jadi aneh gitu? Aku bergidik singkat.

"Hei," Aomine menyikutku.

"Ah iya. Ada apa?" Aku menatapnya yang sedang merengut sebal. Wah, wajahnya lucu. Aku menahan tawaku agar tidak tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu namaku Akashi, heh?"

Ah, masalah itu. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Karena kau tidak boleh mengatakan namamu yang sebenarnya," kataku padanya.

"Dan kenapa kau harus memilih Akashi, heh?" Aomine bersidekap dan menatapku tajam—sungguh, kilatan matanya seperti dia akan memasuki Zone. Menakutkan.

"A-ah, jangan marah dulu. Aku kan takut bikin Mama curiga kalau kelamaan mikir. Selain itu Akashi dan Aomine kan hampir sama," jelasku sambil mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu namaku dan namanya hampir sama?"

"Uhm…" Aku tersenyum tipis. "Bukan namanya saja sih tapi menyebalkannya juga. Hahaha." Aku tertawa keras kemudian aku berjalan melewati Aomine yang masih mencerna ucapanku.

Yah, aku akui Akashi dan Aomine tampan. Dua-duanya jago main basket—nggak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Penuh dengan aura 'keajaiban' di sekeliling mereka. Selain itu mereka juga punya kelebihan masing-masing. Sayangnya Akashi dengan guntingnya dan Aomine dengan 'Hanya aku yang dapat mengalahkanku' itu bikin beberapa orang termasuk aku—dulunya—sebal sama mereka. Tapi sekarang nggak sih, Aomine sudah jadi nomor satu buatku dan Akashi jadi nomor tiga buatku. Kalau yang nomor dua itu Kuroko. Nomor empat itu Midorima. Nomor lima Kise dan terakhir Murasakibara.

Itu khusus buat _Kiseki no Sedai, _kalau mau daftar lengkapnya bakal ngabisin satu halaman penuh. Haha.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari sudah berlalu sejak pertama kalinya aku 'menemukan' Aomine. Ada yang bikin senangnya dan banyak juga yang bikin aku nyaris mukul wajahnya. Aku memang cinta mati sama dia, tapi setelah tahu kelakuan aslinya gimana seperti… rasa cintaku itu mulai memudar. Padahal mau semenyebalkan apapun dia di _manga _ataupun anime aku selalu memaafkannya tapi lihat aslinya, dia menyebalkan banget. Hiks. Seperti pagi hari ini…

Pagi hari yang cukup tentram denganku yang bersiap ke sekolah dan pemuda yang tinggal di rumahku ini yang sedang tiduran di kasurku. Wajahnya tampak bosan. Ah, aku kasihan sekali. Akhir-akhir ini aku cukup sibuk mengurusi festival sekolah yang akan datang jadi aku tidak bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

"Daiki-_kun_, maaf ya selama ini aku sibuk di sekolah. Kau pasti merasa bosan di rumah terus," ucapku menyesal padanya. "Ah, festival nanti kau bisa datang ke sekolahku."

Aomine menatapku heran. "Bukankah selama ini kau selalu melarangku berjalan-jalan keluar tanpa pengawasanmu?" Dia bertanya padaku seakan-akan aku adalah _baby-sister-_nya.

"Khusus untuk festival sekolahku ini ada yang spesial. Kami—aku salah satu pengurus festival—mencanangkan _cosplay party _untuk festival kali ini. Kami juga berniat untuk mengundang beberapa penyanyi. Pokoknya festival kali ini akan jadi spesial!" Aku bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Ini festival pertamaku di sekolah karena itu aku merasa sangat _excited _kali ini.

"Oh," balasnya malas. Ah, kok cuma 'oh' sih? Tidak punya kata lainnya apa?!

Tapi berterimakasih lah, karena hari ini aku sedang bahagia Aomine Daiki "Daiki-_kun, _apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Mungkin aku bisa membelinya sepulang sekolah," ucapku sambil duduk di tepi kasur yang sedang ditidurinya.

"Aku?" Ia terdiam sebentar. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa aku membutuhkan sesuatu." Dia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengambil majalahku yang berisi tentang kabar anime dan _manga _terbaru. Eh? Apa dia mau meminta majalah itu untuk kubelikannya? Aku terheran-heran dan bingung.

"Ini. Bisa kau belikan aku majalah ini?" Dia bertanya padaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah halaman di majalah itu. Aku memajukan diriku untuk memastikan apa yang diminta Aomine dan setelah aku lihat apa yang diinginkannya, wajahku memerah. Aku merebut wajah itu lalu kulempar ke wajahnya.

"Dasar Ahomine _hentai!_" teriakku padanya lalu keluar kamar dengan langkah lebar tanpa menengok ke Aomine.

"Jangan mengataiku, cerewet!" balasnya padaku sambil mengusap wajahnya yang kena lempar. Aduh maaf ya, Daiki-_kun, _tapi sifatmu itu memang tak bisa dirubah ya?

Aku kecewa tahu…

"Cih, dasar gadis bodoh." Aomine mengambil kembali majalah itu. Halaman yang sedang dibukanya adalah halaman promo sebuah majalah lain. Majalah ber-_cover _seorang gadis yang tampak berkedip genit sambil berpose dengan hanya memakai bikini.

"Bukan D-_cup _tapi cukup," lanjutnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Ah, dasar Aomine. Sifatmu satu ini memang sulit dirubah ya? -_-

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

.

.

**A/N: **_Arigatou gozaimasu yang suah bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic Aoi ini, thanks yang sudah **mem-fav** dan** alert**, terimakasih banyak…_

**Balas Review!**

_**PinKrystal**__: Sudah __ terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, aku sudah berpikir untuk menambah anggota Kiseki tapi itu akan merombak seluruh jalan cerita di fic ini. Untuk saat ini hanya berfokus ke Aomine dan 'aku' / __**yuuki(titik)hanami(titik)5**__: Terimakasih sudah mampir ke fic ini, maaf sepertinya untuk saat ini hanya berfokus pada Aomine dan 'aku' di dunia nyata. Khusus untuk Momoi hanya terselip di beberapa bagian. Sekali lagi makasih. / __**Kumada Chiyu**__: Kalau Akashi yang muncul, harus ada yang mau mengatasi sifat psycho dan 'gunting'nya itu ya hehe… Terimakasih sudah mampir :D_

_Review again? Concrit? No problem._


	3. Chapter 3

**YOURS**

_**By Aoi**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__**belongs to**__** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warn: **__**Semi!**__**AU AominexReader! Typo! OOC!**_

_Summary: Dia muncul tiba-tiba di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu alasan dia berada disini. Tapi aku terlalu bahagia hingga melupakan fakta kenapa dia ada disini. Kenapa berada di kamarku. Kenapa berada di dunia ini. Hanya saja, aku merasa takut dia menghilang. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya kumiliki terhadapmu, Aomine Daiki?_

**Chapter III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUK! **

Bola berwarna merah bergaris hitam itu memantul hingga ke tepi lapangan. Terus menggelinding hingga menyentuh ujung sepatu seseorang yang berdiri di tepi lapangan.

"Ambil itu, Miki!" teriak seorang anak berumur 12-an ke anak lainnya yang paling dekat dengan jatuhnya bola.

"_Ha'i!_" sahut anak yang dipanggil Miki. Ia berlari kecil ke tepi lapangan. Namun, sebelum dia menyentuh bola ada tangan lain yang telah menyentuh bola basket tersebut. Kepalanya mendongak untuk mencari tahu. "T-tingginya..." bisiknya lirih dan kagum ketika melihat pemilik tangan yang mengambil bola basketnya.

"Ini bolamu?" tanya si pemilik tangan tersebut sambil melirik Miki yang masih terheran-heran. "Hei," panggilnya cukup keras.

"Daiki-_kun!_" Suara seorang perempuan menyahut di belakangnya. "Kalau mau pergi bilang dong. Kalau kau diculik gimana, coba?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Daiki-_kun _menoleh ke sampingnya—ke arah perempuan tadi. "Aku bukan anak kecil," desisnya kesal.

"Tapi kan bagiku kau itu orang asing yang bisa kapan saja diculik. Hehe..." Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan. Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan dari pemuda di hadapannya ke apa yang dipegang pemuda tersebut. "Bola basket?"

Seruan 'bola basket' dari si perempuan membuyarkan lamunan Miki.

'_Ah benar! Bola basket. Aku hampir lupa karena terkagum dengan tinggi badan pria ini. Siapa ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Miki akan meminta kembali bola basket tersebut ketika seruan di belakang memanggil dan mendekatinya.

"Oi, Miki! Lama sekali?" Miki menoleh ke belakangnya, mendapati kapten tim basketnya—Shiro.

"Kapten, maaf. Ini—" Miki akan menjelaskan ketika sebuah bola basket melayang ke arahnya. Untungnya, Miki yang segera menyadarinya dapat menangkap bola tersebut hingga tak mengenai kepalanya.

"Gerak reflekmu bagus juga."

Miki menatap ke pemuda tersebut ketika dirinya merasa dipuji olehnya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya.

"Siapa mereka?" Shiro bertanya kepadanya sambil menaikkan alis melihat pasangan—pemuda-pemudi—tersebut.

"Mereka—" Dia akan menjawabnya tapi kemudian tersadar bahwa dia juga tak mengenal mereka.

Miki menatap Shiro lalu mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi si bodoh itu membuatku khawatir! Baru aku tinggal ke toilet dia sudah menghilang. Mau Aomine apa sih?! Kalau aku menemukannya akan kuhajar dia hingga memohon ampun padaku. Kesalku dalam hati.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kasar sambil sesekali melihat ke kiri-kanan, berharap melihat sosok Aomine. Pencarianku usai ketika melihat Aomine yang tampak membelakangiku. Ia sedang berdiri di tepi lapangan basket. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Daiki-_kun!_" panggilku. "Kalau mau pergi bilang dong. Kalau kau diculik gimana, coba?"

Aomine menoleh ke arahku lalu mendesis kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi kan bagiku kau itu orang asing yang bisa kapan saja diculik. Hehe..." Aku terkekh pelan. Kemudian perhatianku ke apa yang dipegang oleh Aomine. "Bola basket?"

Aomine menatap bola basket di tangannya, kemudian beralih ke dua orang anak di hadapannya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah anak yang paling dekat dengannya.

Anak itu awalnya tampak kaget tapi hanya sebentar, dengan cepat ia memutar badannya dan menangkap bola tersebut sebelum bola itu mencium kepalanya.

Aku yang berada di sampingnya cukup kaget dengan tindakan Aomine yang melempar bola itu tiba-tiba. Kalau saja anak itu tidak memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus, sudah tentu kepalanya akan jadi korban lemparan Aomine tadi.

"Gerak reflekmu bagus juga."

Eh? Apa yang dikatakan tadi? Wah, aku benar-benar terkesan. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar Aomine memuji seseorang.

"Daiki-_kun,_" panggilku pelan lalu tersenyum tipis. Ah, banyak perubahan di diri Aomine. Em, aku tidak salah kan mengubahnya Fujimaki-_sensei_? Aku tidak berdosa kan mengubah diri Aomine ini? Tidak! Egoku berteriak. Sebisaku aku akan mengubah diri Aomine ini menjadi ke yang baik-baik.

"Mereka—" Lamunanku terhenti oleh ucapan salah satu dari mereka.

Aku melirik Aomine yang kini tampak memandangi ring bola basket. Sepertinya aku dapat menebak apa yang diinginkannya kini.

"Hai," sapaku kepada mereka. "Kalian sedang bermain basket?" tanyaku ramah pada kedua anak itu. Aku melihat 3 anak lainnya berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

Anak berambut merah—rambutnya mengingatkanku kepada Akashi Seijuuro—menjawab pertanyaanku—"Tentu saja. Memang kau tak melihat bola di tangan kami!"—dengan ucapan yang cukup kasar.

Empat siku-siku muncul di kepalaku. Aku tertawa dengan terpaksa mendengar jawabannya. Dasar anak ini—!

"Shiro-_kun, _jangan kasar begitu. Tidak baik." Anak lainnya—yang memegang bola—memperingati anak yang dipanggil Shiro itu tapi Shiro malah memalingkan kepalanya tak peduli.

"Ck, memangnya aku peduli. Ayo latihan lagi, Miki." Shiro memandangku dan Aomine sebentar sebelum berlari ke tengah lapangan tak lupa mengambil bola di tangan Miki dahulu.

Aku menggeleng pelan melihat anak bernama Shiro itu, anak yang menjengkelkan dan mengesalkan!

"Maaf kelakuan temanku." Miki menunduk dalam-dalam sambil terus meminta maaf.

"Ah sudah-sudah, tidak apa kok," ucapku dengan ramah dan senyum tipis yang terpasang di wajahku ini. "Kalian selalu latihan disini?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Miki lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Em, sebenarnya kami ada pertandingan hari Minggu nanti melawan SD saingan kami. Jadi..."

"Jadi kalian berlatih disini agar dapat memenangkan pertandingan nanti, hm?" lanjutku.

"B-benar."

"Pelatih kalian?"

Miki menggeleng pelan. "SD kami tidak memiliki pelatih basket."

"Oh." Lalu aku tersenyum kecil saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku. "Bagaimana kalau kami menjadi pelatih kalian?"

"Eh?"

Aku menunjuk Aomine yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. "Dia pemain basket yang hebat lho..." ucapku lalu tersenyum lebar melihat Miki yang mengangguk mengerti lalu berlari ke tengah lapangan—menemui teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine mendelik kearahku. Sedangkan aku tertawa senang. Aku baru saja menceritakan tentang rencanaku agar Aomine melatih mereka.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja," ucapnya dengan raut kesal di wajahnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Mereka kasihan tahu... Mereka ingin bermain basket tapi tidak memiliki pelatih. Tidak enak tahu ketika kau menyukai sesuatu tapi tidak memiliki mentor yang bisa kau andalkan."

"Memangnya aku bisa diandalkan, hah? Kau ini..." Aomine mengeluh.

Aku memegangi lengannya lalu menunjuk ke sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak tak jauh. "Bukankah kau ingin bermain juga?"

Aomine mendesah panjang tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Miki dan teman-temannya mendatangi kami. Anak yang bernama Shiro maju menghadap Aomine. Wajahnya sangat tak bersahabat.

"Hei, kau, pria hitam berbadan tinggi," ucap Shiro sambil menunjuk Aomine. Aku nyaris tertawa mendengar panggilan Shiro ke Aomine.

"Shiro-_kun, _tak baik—" Miki menyela Shiro tapi aku mengisyaratkan agar dibiarkan saja.

"_One on one. _Aku tak peduli bagaimana pacarmu mengatakan sehebat apapun dirimu—" Pacar? Siapa? Aku? _Blush~ _Mukaku tampaknya memerah. "—ayo bertanding. Aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat dirimu."

Wah, wah, kayaknya anak ini cari mati. Ucapku dalam hati melihat keberanian Shiro.

"Hm? Kau ingin bertanding melawanku?" tanya Aomine tak terkejut. Ia memandang Shiro lalu melepas jaket dan topinya, lalu dilemparnya kepadaku. "Baik, jika itu keinginanmu."

Aomine mengambil bola basket yang tadi kami lihat, kemudian berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Shiro di belakangnya mengikuti.

Miki memanggilku dengan lirih—aku nyaris tak mendengarnya. "Maaf ya, _Onee-san. _Shiro memang seperti itu, setiap melihat lawan yang kuat dia pasti akan menantangnya tak peduli anak-anak maupun dewasa. Padahal kalian sudah berbaik hati menawari kami untuk melatih kami," ujar Miki menyesal.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya lalu mengusap rambut hitamnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Miki-_kun. _Selain itu aku mengenal baik seseorang yang mirip dengan Shiro, kurasa orang itu dapat mengatasinya."

"Eh? Maksud _Onee-san?_" tanya Miki tak mengerti.

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya senyum tipis yang kuperlihatkan kepada Miki. Perhatianku kemudian beralih ke Aomine dan Shiro yang berada di tengah lapangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine menatap anak lelaki di depannya, tadi siapa namanya? Shipo? Shino? Atau Shiro? Ah, dia tak peduli. Siapapun nama anak ini karena telah berani menantangnya maka Aomine sanggupi. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat tatapan mata anak ini, tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa dia tak ingin kalah. Dia akan menang dan menang adalah segalanya.

"Hei, ayo mulai!" ucap Shiro tak sabaran.

Aomine memantul-mantulkan bola basket di tangannya—ia berpikir sesuatu. "Baik, ayo kita mulai," katanya kemudian setelah melihat lagi kesungguhan di mata anak tersebut. "Dalam waktu 10 menit kau harus merebut bola ini dariku, jika kau bisa merebutnya sekali maka kau menang. Tapi jika dalam waktu 10 menit aku dapat memasukkan 5 kali maka kau kalah. Bagaimana?"

"Cih! Kau terlalu sombong. Aku tidak akan mengalah darimu!" seru Shiro tak mau kalah.

Aomine menarik kedua sudut bibirnya—anak ini menarik juga, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian berseru ke gadis yang menariknya ke masalah ini—em, tidak bisa disebutkan sebagai masalah juga sih tapi tetap saja merepotkan.

"Hitung 10 menit semenit dari sekarang," ucap Aomine.

"Eh? Ah, baik." Dia tampak melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Aomine mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke Shiro. "Lima—" Ia mulai menghitung dan Aomine sudah bersiap-siap. "—Satu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He-hebat!" Miki berteriak melihat pertandingan di hadapannya. Aku juga cukup terkejut, anak bernama Shiro itu memiliki _skill _ yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh untuk anak seusianya.

Pertandingan sendiri sudah hampir memasuki menit ke-5, Aomine sudah memasukkan 3 angka sedangkan Shiro yang tampaknya sudah sangat kelelahan masih berjuang keras agar dapat merebut bola dari tangan Aomine. Tapi Shiro sudah cukup hebat dapat menahan Aomine hingga menit ke-5. Aku pikir Aomine tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memasukkan bola. Dan dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan mudah dalam waktu 5 menit bahkan 3 menit. Mungkin aku terdengar sangat memujinya. Tapi hei siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan. Aomine Daiki. Pencetak skor dari segala posisi.

Aku heran, apa mungkin dia mengurangi kekuatannya?

Memasuki menit ke-7, Aomine sudah memasukkan angka ke-4-nya. Tinggal satu angka lagi maka Aomine menang. Ah, aku kasihan dengan Shiro, dia tampaknya sudah amat kelelahan.

Di duel terakhir dan penentuan, Aomine tampaknya lebih bersungguh-sungguh (yeah, aku pikir dari awal dia tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya). Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Aomine men-_shoot _bola di tangannya ke ring dan... Masuk!

Aomine menang—sudah pasti dan tentu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tinggal satu angka lagi maka dia akan menang. _Pikir Aomine.

Aomine memang sedari awal tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Melihat kesungguhan di mata Shiro, ia merasa ingin lebih lama menikmati permainan ini. Tapi meskipun dia tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, dia tetap bersungguh-sungguh dan dia cukup terkejut Shiro dapat menahannya lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

Dia menyeringai pelan sebelum memasukkan bola terakhir ke ring.

"Ah." Shiro mendesah kesal melihat dia gagal. Dia masih lemah. Bahkan merebut bola pun dia tak sanggup.

Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melempar pandangan ke tepi lapangan—melihatku yang bertepuk tangan atas kemenangannya. Aku berlari kearahnya dan berseru senang.

"Daiki-_kun, _melihatmu bermain basket seperti tadi aku benar-benar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kau memang hebat!" Aku tertawa bahagia, tapi sedetik kemudian aku mendekat kearahnya sambil berbisik kepadanya, "Tapi aku terkejut lho, kau tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu." Aku berkata sangat lirih berharap Shiro tak mendengarnya.

Aomine mendelik kepadaku lalu memalingkan kepalanya. Aku tahu dia malu. Haha... Karena selama ini Aomine yang kukenal adalah seseorang yang bahkan tetap mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya selemah apapun lawan yang dihadapinya.

"Kapten..." Teman-temannya memanggilnya. Turut bersimpati melihat kekalahan teman mereka.

Shiro menatap tak suka ke sekitarnya. "Aku bukan kapten kalian lagi. Aku kalah dan aku tidak pantas menjadi kapten kalian."

"Shiro-_kun,_" ucap Miki lirih. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu memegang lengan Shiro. "Shiro-_kun _sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau hebat dan kau masih tetap menajdi kapten kami, Kapten."

"Miki aku..."

"Hei, bocah." Aomine kini menatap kearah lima anak di hadapannya. Atau tepatnya menatap lurus kearah Shiro. "Kau tahu arti seorang kapten?"

Aku meliriknya tak mengerti. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Aomine?

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Shiro.

"Kapten adalah seseorang yang dapat menanggung beban timnya, tidak semua orang dapat menjadi kapten karena alasan tersebut. Tapi ada satu pengecualian, seseorang dapat menjadi kapten karena kepercayaan teman-temannya untuk dirinya. Jadi berhentilah merengek," jelas Aomine yang membuatku terpana. Wah, aku tak tahu Aomine dapat berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak merengek, bodoh!" sanggah Shiro dengan muka memerah. Ia memalingkan mukanya lalu berkata pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap menjadi kapten kalian."

"Benarkah? HORE!"

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat ini. Entah kenapa ini membuatku terharu, ah, sulit berkata-kata.

"Hei, kau menangis?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

Aku mendelik kearahnya. "Siapa yang menangis, bodoh!" jawabku pelan.

"Matamu memerah tuh. Bilang saja kau mau menangis, cengeng."

"Jangan mengataiku, kau, Ahomine _no baka_." Tapi setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut malah aku jadi benar-benar ingin menangis. Ah, airmata bodoh jangan keluar, _please._

"Kau benar-benar menangis?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Tidak." Aku memalingkan mukaku dan menutup mukaku dengan tanganku.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Dan lagi, aku melakukan hal bodoh membuat orang lain melihat kearahku. Aduh, memalukan. "Ini gara-gara kau, bodoh." Aku mendekati Aomine dan berusaha menyembunyikan diriku di badan tingginya.

"Hei!"

"Wah, kakak-kakak sangat romatis..." ucap Miki yang matanya berbinar-binar melihat kearah kami. Bukan hanya Miki, Shiro dan ketiga lainnya juga melihat kearah kami. "_Onee-san _dan _Onii-san _saling sayang ya?" tanya Miki polos.

Mukaku memerah mendengar pertanyaannya. "Siapa yang sayang sama si bodoh ini?" Aku menyanggahnya lalu menjauhinya.

Aomine mendengus. "Pembohong." Ia menyeringai kearahku. "Katakan saja kau suka kepadaku, cerewet."

"Siapa bilang, hah! Dan mana buktinya?!"

"Lalu siapa yang memasang gambar wajahku di dinding kamarnya?"

"Itu..." Sial! Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya. Huh. Baiklah, hari ini kau menang Daiki-_kun _tapi lain kali awas saja...

Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Oh ya, bukankah kami berniat melatih Shiro dan kawan-kawan?

"Hei, ayo latih mereka," ucapku sambil melirik Shiro dan yang lainnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang latih mereka, A-ho-mi-ne!"

"Oh." Aomine manggut-manggut—tidak menyanggah perkataanku. Dia kemudian berdiri di depan anak-anak tersebut. "Hei, ayo persiapkan diri kalian."

Shiro memicingkan matanya. "Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ck," decak Aomine. "Aku akan melatihmu dan teman-temanmu. Cepat berbaris."

Miki membulatkan matanya kaget. "Benarkah? Jadi _Onii-san _melatih kami? Wah, senangnya berlatih dengan orang kuat seperti Aomine-_nii-san._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kerja bagus. Kalian... lumayan. Sekarang pulanglah," ucap Aomine untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Shiro, Miki dan ketiga yang lainnya. Mereka berterimakasih kepada kami sebelum berlarian menuju rumah masing-masing.

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya bangga. "Hebat... Hari ini kau menakjubkan, Daiki-_kun. _Aku sungguh terkejut."

"Hm..." Ia bergumam tak jelas lalu memakai jaketnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau memakai jaketmu?" tanyaku setelah mengambil sebuah bola basket yang tampaknya tak sengaja ditinggalkan orang.

"Apa? Bukankah kita akan pulang?" Aomine menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran.

Aku mengendikkan bahu lalu men-_dribble _bola ke tengah lapangan. Aku melihat ring sekilas sebelum menembaknya dan masuk.

Aku tak sempat melihat ekspresi terheran dari Aomine yang melihatku menembak di jarak yang cukup jauh karena mengambil bola.

"Hei, kalau kau bisa bermain basket kenapa bukan kau yang mengajari mereka?" tanya Aomine tak terima.

Aku mendengus pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menghadap kepadanya. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis aku berkata, "Kau belum lelah kan, Daiki-_kun_? Ayo bermain lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsudzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga setelah mengalami 3 kali perubahan haha... Maaf atas keterlambatan ini, eh tapi masih adakah yang nunggu?

**Balas Review!**

_**Misaki Younna: **__Disini ada yang ngefans Aomine lho Saki-chan #nunjukdirisendiri. Beneran alurnya nggak berantakan? #ceklagi, ehm makasih banget Saki-chan atas review-nya. Btw, Eromine dan Ahomine boleh juga tuh, Aoi tampung sarannya ya, haha #ditabok_

_**sherrysakura99: **__yap! Sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung di fic Aoi ini ^^_

_**Renay Rey Fern: **__Haha, aku mungkin kalau beneran kejadian udah pingsan atau nggak ngiket Aomine/siapapun itu dan jadi koleksi pribadi #ketawanista. Terimakasih sudah mampir :)_

_**Aoi Yukari: **__Sudah dilanjut. Masih ditunggukah? Hehe author memang suka berkhayal, hobinya malah #tabok ^^ terimakasih sudah review dan mampir :D_

Wah, makasih sekali lagi yang sudah berkunjung ke fanfic ini, yang favorit, follow ataupun yang sekedar lewat. Aku sangat berterimakasih.

And anyway, fanfic ini akan selesai di chap 5 (plus epilogue) dan mulai chapter 4 akan fokus ke perasaan Aomine dan aku serta ke inti cerita... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**YOURS**

_**By Aoi**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__**belongs to**__** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warn: **__**Semi!**__**AU AominexReader! Typo! OOC!**_

_Summary: Dia muncul tiba-tiba di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu alasan dia berada disini. Tapi aku terlalu bahagia hingga melupakan fakta kenapa dia ada disini. Kenapa berada di kamarku. Kenapa berada di dunia ini. Hanya saja, aku merasa takut dia menghilang. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya kumiliki terhadapmu, Aomine Daiki?_

_**A/N: **__Di chapter ini akan ada lompat setting dari satu dunia/? ke dunia yang lain. Tidak terlalu membingungkan sih tapi mungkin aja ada yang bingung soalnya nggak saya perjelas (di dalam cerita). Hehe..._

**Chapter ****IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dream Land. **Sebuah taman hiburan yang dibangun 2 tahun lalu di daerah tempatku tinggal menjadi daya tarik wisata untukku berlibur di hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Aku pernah ke Dream Land ketika baru buka sekitar 1 bulan bersama teman-temanku. Meski tidak sebesar taman hiburan yang lain tapi tidak mengurangi kesenanganku bersenang-senang disana.

Oleh karenanya, aku membangunkan Aomine pagi-pagi sekali untuk menemaniku pergi ke Dream Land. Sudah jauh-jauh hari sih aku merencanakan hari ini untuk berpergian berdua dengan Aomine ke Dream Land. Aku merasa seperti mau—_uhuk!_—kencan! Haha.

"Akh, berisik! Kau tidak bisa apa membiarkan seseorang tidur dengan tenang, hah?!" Aomine menggerutu sebal ketika melihatku membangunkan dirinya yang masih nyaman bergelung di dalam selimut.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "Kan hari ini kita mau jalan-jalan, Daiki-_kun. _Ayo, bangun!" Belum menyerah, aku menarik selimutnya. Tapi, aduh, kok sulit sekali. Dia menggenggam selimutnya kuat sekali. Aku menggeram dengan kuat bersamaan dengan aku yang menarik selimut dari tubuhnya.

"Egh~~!" Aku menggeram lebih kuat lagi, gigi-gigiku sampai bergemeletuk. Ah, Aomine ngotot sekali masih ingin berbaring di kasur. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau menyerah. "Da-i-ki-_kun!_" Aku berteriak meneriakkan namanya, namun yang terjadi malah dia menarik selimutnya yang masih kugenggam erat. Alhasil, aku jadi terjatuh ke kasur dan menindih tubuhnya. Aaaaa, tidak! Posisi ini sangat gawat.

Wajahku pasti memerah. Wajahku pasti memerah... Tidaaaak!

Kepalaku yang menunduk malu karena posisi ini akhirnya berani kuangkat dan langsung bersirobok dengan kedua iris _navy-blue _miliknya yang juga memandang _obsidian _milikku. Aku tidak dapat membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Aomine, dia—dia, pikirannya sulit kutebak. Padahal aku yakin, posisi seperti ini akan membuat siapapun menjadi _blushing. _Ini sangat memalukan—juga mendebarkan.

"Daiki-_kun._" Akhirnya kupanggil namanya. Dia tidak merespon panggilanku—masih menatapku dengan tatapan entah apa. Kedua tanganku yang berada di dadanya mengerat menggenggam kaos yang dipakainya. Aku ingin segera bangun tapi seseorang tolong abadikan momen ini—eh, bukan bukan tapi seperti ada yang membuatku menghentikan niatku untuk bangun. "Daiki-_kun,_" panggilku kembali.

Lama tidak mendapat respon, aku berusaha bangun tapi sesuatu yang menahan lenganku mengurungkan niatku. Dia memanggilku pelan lalu berbisik lirih, "Sebentar. Seperti ini sebentar saja."

Aku termangu beberapa saat mendengar bisikannya. Dia menutup kedua matanya kemudian aku merasa sesuatu melingkari tubuhku. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat kedua tangannya yang keluar dari selimut dan melingkari tubuhku, mendekatkan tubuhku yang menindih tubuhnya meski sebenarnya kami berdua tidak benar-benar menindih karena masih ada satu lapis selimut yang menghalangi tubuh kami. Meskipun begitu, aku merasakan perasaan yang bahagia melingkupi hatiku saat ini. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku sudah agak lupa bagaimana perasaan mencintaiku dulu kepada Aomine Daiki sebelum dia ke dunia ini. Cintaku dulu kepadanya memang teramat besar melebihi karakter lainnya yang lebih tampan, keren dan baik darinya. Tapi cinta yang dulu kumiliki masih sebatas _fangirl _yang akan tergila-gila hanya dengan gambar 2D. Namun, sekarang—setelah dia ke dunia ini, cintaku sebagai _fangirl _mulai terkikis tergantikan oleh perasaan yang amat dalam melebihi perasaan seorang _fangirl. _Akan tetapi, aku harus segera bangun dan menerima kenyataan, karena pada akhirnya, Aomine Daiki bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

Mengangkat kepalaku, aku menatap dirinya yang memalingkan muka dengan semburat merah tipis yang tampak di kedua sisi wajahnya. Haha, dia ternyata bisa malu juga.

"Sayang, kenapa membangunkan—eh?"

Oke, ini kesalahanku yang lupa kalau Mama lagi ada di rumah.

_**Bugh**_**—**aku memukul dada Aomine—tidak terlalu keras tapi pasti tetap menimbulkan sakit—lalu melepaskan diri dari dekapannya yang mengakibatkan aku terjatuh dari kasur dengan pantat yang mencium lantai duluan.

Dengan Mama yang masih berada di ambang pintu—menatap kami dengan mulut terbuka-tertutup, dengan Aomine yang merintih pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang terkena pukulanku dan denganku yang masih sibuk meratapi pantatku yang mencium lantai.

Ah, momen indah ini kini telah berakhir... T.T

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

"Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar..." Mama mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya sembari berdecak berulang kali. Sedangkan aku dan Aomine secepat mungkin menghabiskan sarapan kami. Memang sih kami berdua masih canggung gara-gara kejadian tadi tapi akan lebih memalukan melihat Mama yang mengoceh terus menerus tentang kejadian tadi.

"Benar-benar..." Mama menggelengkan kepalanya—masih belum selesai mengeluhkan hal tadi. Tangannya yang masih sibuk mencuci piring menyelamatkanku untuk menghindari tatapan Mama yang amat mematikan.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapan pagi ini, aku segera menarik Aomine yang telah selesai sarapan juga untuk berpamitan dengan Mama. Ingat kan? Kami akan ke Dream Land.

"Ma..." Aku memanggilnya pelan. Mama yang sudah selesai mencuci piring menengok kearah kami berdua. "Kami mau pergi, Ma..."

"Hm... Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," ucap Mama sambil menasehatiku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Aomine mengikutiku setelah berpamitan dengan Mama. Mengucapkan '_Ittekimasu._' keras-keras sebelum menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Di perjalanan menuju Dream Land, kebisuan melanda kami berdua—aku dan Aomine. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Kejadian tadi pagi masih membekas jelas di ingatan kami. Malu rasanya kalau mengingat hal tersebut. Kedua sisi wajahku akan otomatis memerah dengan sendirinya.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit dalam kebisuan, akhirnya sampai juga di Dream Land—taman impian dengan berbagai wahana menarik yang patut untuk dicoba. Kemudian menukar tiket masuk dengan tiket menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada. Uh, aku tidak sabar menaiki semua wahana tersebut!

Tapi, bersenang-senang dalam kebisuan jadi sia-sia saja. Aku pun menurunkan egoku dan memanggilnya.

"Daiki-_kun,_" panggilku.

Aomine melirikku singkat lalu membuang muka. Uh, menyebalkan sekali...

"Daiki-_kun, _mau sampai kapan kau diam terus seperti itu?" tanyaku kepadanya. "Hari ini kita berniat bersenang-senang lho. Kalau wajahmu muram begitu, nanti orang-orang jadi takut melihatmu," gurauku.

"Ck, berisik." Aomine lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya, memang dia masih tidak mau menatap kedua mataku tapi minimal dia tidak mengabaikanku. Tiba-tiba Aomine berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadapku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku salah lihat atau apa tapi aku melihat warna merah muda di kedua sisi wajah Aomine. "Hei, lupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Lupakan, oke?"

Aku mengulum senyum mendengarnya lalu mengangguk dan berlari ke arahnya. Merangkul tangannya aku berkata, "Baik, Daiki-_kun, _aku akan melupakannya. _Let's have fun!_"

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

INI KETERLALUAN! Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi—oke, terlalu banyak 'lagi'. Tapi memang benar, lagi-lagi aku kehilangan Aomine. Dua jam! Baru DUA JAM kami tiba di Dream Land aku sudah kehilangan dia. Entah kenapa, setibanya Aomine di dunia ini, dia jadi sering hilang. Sedikit saja aku memalingkan muka, Aomine sudah tidak ada di tempat semula.

AOMINE DAIKI! Maumu apa sih?!

Oke, tenang. Tarik napas, buang... Lakukan sekali lagi...

"Heh..." Mendesah lelah, aku duduk di salah satu bangku sebelum memulai pencarian Aomine Daiki kembali. Menarik napas sekali lagi aku berniat melanjutkan pencarianku terhadap Aomine sebelum suara dari interkom Dream Land bersuara dan memanggil namaku. Tunggu—namaku?

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Memfokuskan kembali ke ulangan siaran tersebut aku memastikan namakulah yang disebut tadi. Dan suara tersebut menyuruhku untuk datang ke ruang informasi. Akh! Apa sih?! Kok aku dipanggil? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tauuu...

Kenapa aku sesial ini?! Teriakku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu ketika aku dan Aomine baru saja menaiki wahana Roller Coaster yang benar-benar membuatku ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku.

"Kau itu... Kalau tidak kuat sebaiknya tidak perlu naik. Dasar!" ucap Aomine sambil memijat-mijat tengkukku.

Aku ingin berteriak kepadanya untuk berhenti memarahiku tapi rasa pusing di kepalaku serta rasa mual yang melingkupi perutku membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Aku harus mengosongkan isi perutku dahulu baru gantian memarahinya.

Setelah rasa mualku agak menghilang. Aomine mengajakku untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha tenang agar rasa mual itu menghilang. Tiba-tiba rasa dingin menghampiri sisi kiri wajahku. Aku segera membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati Aomine yang menempelkan minuman kaleng ke pipi kiriku.

"Daiki-_kun_."

Aomine menyodorkan lagi minuman kaleng tersebut kearahku. "Minumlah, mungkin bisa meredakan rasa mualmu."

Ah, Aomine baik sekali. Aku terharu jadinya.

"_Arigatou, _Daiki-_kun._" Aku berterimakasih setelah menerima minuman kaleng tersebut. Membukanya kemudian meminumnya secara perlahan. Rasa dingin dan menyegarkan segera merayapi diriku. Rasa mual akibat naik wahana Roller Coaster segera menghilang secara perlahan.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman tersebut, aku berpikir untuk beristirahat dahulu sejenak. Menutup kedua mataku dan menikmati semilir angin yang membelai kedua sisi wajahku. Sampai aku tidak mengingat apapun dan tertidur dalam buaian angin yang terus menerus menenggelamkanku dalam kenyamanan.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Aomine Daiki tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana sifat seorang perempuan. Ia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan perempuan—selain Momoi Satsuki, tentunya. Hanya Satsuki, perempuan yang dekat dengannya sampai ia berada di dunia ini. Gadis itu, yang menemaninya setelah dia terdampar di dunia ini mengenalkannya kepada dunia yang lebih luas. Tidak hanya terpusat dengan basket, basket dan basket saja.

Jika diperbolehkan, bisakah, bisakah dia tetap berada disini? Ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan dunia yang kini ia tinggali. Ia tidak lagi perlu memikirkan kalah-menang, pertandingan selanjutnya, latihan yang menyebalkan, dan segala hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu ia pikirkan terlalu keras di dunia ini. Ia nyaman dengan dunia ini atau katakanlah ia nyaman berada di dekat gadis yang kini sedang memejamkan mata di sebelahnya.

Melirik dari sudut matanya, melihat sang gadis yang menunduk dalam. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai menutupi wajah manis—tunggu! Apakah Aomine baru saja berpikir bahwa sang gadis berwajah manis? Seketika semburat merah tipis mewarnai wajah Aomine.

Berhenti berpikiran aneh, Aomine! Berseru kepada dirinya sendiri ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya panjang-panjang. Tapi, jantungnya ternyata tak bisa diajak kompromi. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, apalagi ketika ia merasa beban berat di bahu kanannya. Kepala gadis tersebut terjatuh di bahunya.

Aomine berteriak dalam hati, ia tidak dapat menghadapi hal ini. Oh ayolah, ia akan lebih memilih bertarung melawan seluruh anggota _Kiseki _daripada menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Hei," panggilnya berharap dia bangun. Tapi tidak ada respon yang berarti. Kemudian ia memanggilnya kembali. "[Your name]." Tak ada jawaban. Aomine memanggilnya lagi dan masih tak ada jawaban, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur amat pulas.

"Engh~" Gadis itu mengeluh pelan sambil menyamankan dirinya di bahu Aomine. Beberapa helai rambut miliknya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tangan Aomine reflek menyisihkan helaian itu ke belakang telinga.

Seandainya ada kamera disana maka momen ini adalah momen yang harus diabadikan sebagai kenangan bahwa Aomine pun bisa menjadi seorang pria yang dielu-elukan oleh kaum hawa.

_**Aomine Daiki.**_

**Deg. **Aomine tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya berputar-putar di kepalanya. Lagi dan lagi, suara itu berputar-putar terus di kepalanya. Merongrong isi otaknya dan membuatnya pusing, lebih memusingkan dari ia menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim tadi.

Lalu ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang masih tertidur, memegang pelan kepalanya dan membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh menunduk. Setelah memastikan ia masih tertidur, Aomine berlari ke toilet yang sayangnya malah memerkeras suara-suara di pikirannya—terus menerus memanggil namanya.

_**Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki.**_

Terus menerus seperti itu hingga kegelapan menelannya.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terasa lama berlalu, lama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sekarang hari apa jika Satsuki tidak mengingatkan latihan rutin Tim Toou dan seperti biasa ia menolak—lebih memilih tidur di atap. Hanya saja, ia seperti merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang teramat penting.

Tapi apa? Aomine tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia hanya mengingat mimpi yang amat panjang dan seseorang yang tidak bisa diingatnya dalam mimpi tersebut. Seseorang yang sepertinya penting baginya. Siapa dan apa? Akh! Aomine benar-benar frustasi tidak bisa mengingat apapun itu.

"Aomine-_kun, _akhir-akhir kau bertingkah aneh," ucap Satsuki kepada Aomine yang sedang menatap langit—berbaring di atap sekolah.

"Hm." Aomine menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawabannya.

"_Mou—_lagi-lagi jawaban tidak jelas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Aomine-_kun_? Kau terlihat aneh sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

Entahlah. Aomine sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Oh ya, akhir minggu ini kita akan mengadakan liburan bersama. Kau akan ikut kan?"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke Satsuki dan mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Memejamkan mata ia mengabaikan ocehan Satsuki yang terus menerus mendengung di telinganya.

"Aomine-_kun, _jangan abaikan aku terus..." Satsuki menggerutu kesal. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aomine yang masih setia tidak memedulikan katanya. "Benar nih Aomine-_kun _tidak mau ikut ke Tokyo Disneyland?"

Aomine mengangguk sebelum ia sadar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Satsuki. Ia segera bangun—mengagetkan Satsuki. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Kita akan kemana?"

Satsuki mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran. "Aomine-_kun _kenapa sih?" Menghembuskan napas panjang ia melanjutkan, "Ke Tokyo Disneyland, Aomine-_kun,_" ulangnya lagi.

Tokyo Disneyland. Aomine mengulang-ulang kata tersebut di benaknya. Ia merasa familiar dengan kata tersebut. Tapi pikirannya masih belum bersahabat dengannya dan menutup akses untuk mengingat apa yang sebenarnya ia lupakan.

"Ada apa sih, Aomine-_kun?_" tanya Satsuki penasaran.

Aomine menggeleng, tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Satsuki menatap Aomine tidak percaya tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Hari terus berganti. Waktu terus bergerak maju dan tak pernah menengok ke belakang. Hanya saja, Aomine yang masih dalam kebingungannya akan ingatan yang ia lupakan membuatnya sedikit mengabaikan sekitarnya—lebih mengabaikan sekitarnya. Ia akan menambah daftar bolos latihannya, menghabiskan waktunya untuk tertidur—berpikir—di atap, dimarahi Satsuki dan lain-lain sebagainya yang menambah daftar kemalasannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menambah satu lagi daftar kemalasannya dengan tidak menghadiri liburan Tim Toou ke _onshen _sebelum pertandingan musim dingin berlangsung tapi Satsuki yang ngotot dan beberapa tipuan majalah favoritnya, mau tidak mau dia ikut ke _onshen. _Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, mereka bertemu Tim Seirin disana—tapi sepertinya bukan kebetulan semata mengingat pertandingan babak pertama mereka.

Dia juga bertemu Kuroko dan Kagami, perasaan stressnya setidaknya sedikit terkurangi dengan menghibur diri dengan partner lamanya. Setelah mengatakan beberapa hal kepada pasangan tersebut, dia berlalu darisana dan pergi keluar _onshen—_menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.

Padahal sudah beberapa hari berlalu tapi kenapa ia masih merasakan perasaan akan sesuatu yang penting hilang dalam dirinya? Mau Aomine memikirkannya berulang kali, ia masih tidak dapat mendapatkan jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Tidak. Tidak seharusnya aku menangis. Ayolah, kenapa aku harus menangis hanya karena sampai sore aku tidak menemukan Aomine? Aomine juga bukan anak kecil yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika menghilang entah kemana.

Ini dimulai ketika aku ke ruang informasi untuk mengetahui kenapa aku dipanggil. Mereka akhirnya menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa mereka menemukan Aomine Daiki tergeletak di toilet sambil memanggil namaku. Aku yang mendengar Aomine sudah ditemukan bernapas lega tapi kelegaanku hilang ketika di ruang kesehatan Aomine sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku mencarinya ke sekeliling Dream Land, tapi hingga kini, hingga air mata ini mengalir aku masih belum bisa menemukan Aomine.

Air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Kenapa, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa hatiku berdegup sangat kencang dan merasa ketakutan yang amat sangat dalam diriku ini? Kenapa aku merasa tidak rela jikalau dugaanku bahwa Aomine telah pulang ke dunianya memang benar nyata adanya? Aku belum rela... Aku masih ingin mengomelinya. Aku masih ingin mengenalkannya ke duniaku ini. Aku masih ingin memperlihatkan kepadanya lebih jauh lagi akan indahnya dunia ini. Tidak sebatas kalah dan menang. Tidak sebatas basket dan basket saja.

Dan yang terpenting aku masih ingin atensi dirinya yang menemaniku. Aku masih ingin dirinya...

Maka, ketika air mataku mengalir tanpa henti biarlah. Biarlah dan abaikan bahwa aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Abaikan bahwa aku telat menyadari bahwa perasaanku kepadanya adalah perasaan yang nyata.

Aku ingin Aomine Daiki. Aku menginginkan Aomine Daiki kembali. Tolong kembalikan Aomine Daiki. Jika tidak bisa, biarkan dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang belum sempat ia ucapkan...

Aku memohon dengan amat sangat. Hatiku tulus meminta. Aku menginginkan hadirnya kembali ke sisiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be countinued-**

* * *

**A/N: **Oke, maaf bagi yang (masih) mengikuti fanfic ini dan menunggu teramat lama. Maaaaaf sekali karena amat terlambat. Maaf juga kalau _word-_nya kependekan dan maaf juga karena aku terlambat mengucapkan, "_**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri!" **_Btw, berapa THR yang kalian dapatkan tahun ini? Author sendiri berkurang karena faktor pertambahan umur. Haha.

**Balas REVIEW**

**sherrysakura99: **yap, yap, sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih reviewnya :) Review again? / **SelenaAthene: **Hihi makasih. Terimakasih reviewnya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan review lagi ya? / **Aoi Yukari: **Bisa dong. Tapi emang nggak terlalu jago. Hehe. Terimakasih sudah review ya... / **Renay Rey Fern: **Aduh jangan senyam-senyum sendiri nanti dikira orang gila—eh maaf, hihi tapi terimakasih. Berniat review lagi?

Dan untuk seluruh readers-_tachi _yang dengan baik hati menambah traffic garp fanfic ini aku ucapkan terimakasih. Untuk silent readers yang baik hati, untuk yang sudah memfavorite dan alert juga. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mau meluangkan waktu di fanfic ini.

_Arigatou gozaimasu!_

Mungkin chapter depan chap terakhir, atau mungkin masih ada chapter depannya lagi untuk epilog. Tidak ada yang tahu dan saya pun belum tahu. Hehe...

Terimakasih sekali lagi dan aku pamit—sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Daah~~!


End file.
